One Eye (Warriors)
'One Eye '''is a villain in Erin Hunter's ''Warriors book series. He is the main antagonist of "The Blazing Star", the fourth book of the story arc "Dawn of the Clans" ''. History One Eye is an old and fearsome rogue cat that comes to join Clear Sky's group of cats, along with Tom, a former kittypet (household cat). Tom says that One Eye is the bravest rogue in the entire forest, and says that he may look sick and skinny, but is the perfect cat for the group. He continues until One Eye pounces on his back, digging in his broken claws before jumping back down. Shocked, Tom asks why he did that, and One Eye coldly retorts that he can speak for himself. One Eye initially helps Clear Sky's group, teaching them battle skills, proving himself to be an exceptionally capable fighter despite his age, but also proves himself to be a cruel bully. When Tom's daughter, Sparrow Fur, comes to see her father, he attacks her for "trespassing". Tom intervenes, and One Eye kills him in cold blood. He later reveals that he has a large gang of mean rogues like himself, and takes over Clear Sky's group by force, marking each of them with his emblem; a slash in the shape of an eye. During his reign, One Eye rules over the group through fear and a survival of the fittest mentality, viciously attacking any cat who disobeys him and refusing to provide any support for any cats who cannot take care of themselves. When a mysterious and deadly plague breaks out and the moor cats search for the "Blazing Star", a healing herb that can cure it, One Eye refuses to let them have it, wanting them to die. He also refuses to help any cat in his own group who has been infected with the sickness, instead leaving them to die. Later, the moor cats, led by Thunder, come up with a plan to defeat One Eye once and for all. But Thunder's lover, Star Flower, revealed to be One Eye's daughter, betrays them and lures them into a trap. However, through the combined efforts of Gray Wing, Cloud Spots, Lightning Tail and Thunder, One Eye is finally slain, and his minions scared into retreat. Devastated by her father's death, Star Flower begs to be allowed to grieve for him and the moor cats reluctantly agree. She then asks to bury him and the moor cats grudgingly do so, but then make it clear to Star Flower that she is no longer welcome amongst them due to her betrayal, and she leaves. Even after his death, One Eye's memory continues to haunt the cats who suffered because of him. Physical appearance One Eye is a scrawny, mottled pale ginger tomcat with jagged claws, mangy, knotted fur, and a single yellow eye, hence his name. Personality One Eye is a truly monstrous individual; he is ugly inside and out, as mentally noted by Thunder. He is almost unspeakably cruel and sadistic, as he constantly manipulates and tortures other cats for no reason other than his own selfish amusement. He is utterly ruthless, and has no mercy, compassion or respect for anyone except himself. As stated by River Ripple and by One Eye himself, One Eye's primary goal in life is his own survival. He believes heavily in the survival of the fittist, and not only refuses to help any cat that is weaker than himself, but actively tries to prevent others from helping them, stating they should be left to die because they are nothing more than useless burdens. One Eye has a somewhat contradictory opinion of himself; he openly admits that he only cares about himself, but also claims that he has honour, when he actually doesn't. He is also extremely arrogant and egotistical, believing himself to be infallible and often boasting to the point of occasionally referring to himself in the third person. Abilities Despite his old age and frail appearance, One Eye is an exceptionally capable and dangerous fighter, being able to slay Tom and overpower Clear Sky, both of whom were much younger and more powerfully built than him, in single combat, respectively. However, the most impressive example of his fighting akills was shown when he was able to hold his own against Gray Wing, Lightning Tail and Cloud Spots, all at once, only losing when Thunder, an exceptionally large and strong cat, joined in. One Eye is also very cunning, knowledgable and experienced, due to his advanced age. Trivia *One Eye is considered by some fans to be the most evil and horrible of all the ''Warriors villains, due to his extreme sadism, selfishness and callousness. *One of the series' authors, Kate Cary, thinks One Eye may have founded the Dark Forest, the place where the spirits of cats who commit the worst deeds go after death. *Kate has also stated that One Eye loved Star Flower as much as he could love any other cat, implying that he did not love her at all, even though she loved him, despite his obvious faults. Category:Animals Category:Book Villains Category:Warriors (Erin Hunter) Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elderly Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Starvers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Ferals Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Enigmatic Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Predator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Posthumous